Machine base (frame) of motor or generator plays an essential role for securing, supporting and protecting stator core while inner space of the machine base is used to form a ventilation loop for the whole motor or generator. On one hand, the current assembling structure between machine base and stator cannot lower the vibration of motor or generator, while on the other hand, it limits the increase of power of motor or generator. Further, the current structure is not good for ventilation inside the machine base.